User blog:MP999/Grn's Ridonculous Race, episode 4, part one
Previous episode: http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous_Race_Fanon:_Ep._3_Part_1 (Hey guys, subbing in for the Machine while he's busy. Let's keep this thing going!) Don: Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race! Previously, we discovered that different contestants value different things; food and gold. While some were able to use their comedic appetites to great effect, others were too busy arguing to focus on the challenge. Weiss and Vegeta nearly lost had it not been for Fairy-Boy Link and Sponsor Sergeant Pepsi-Man struggling to polish properly. If only Link had paid attention to the shoe-shine boy from Twilight Princess, then this mute may have been able to keep it clean. See what I did there? Pit: No, not really. Goku: Yeah, me neither. Don: Learn humour, you idiots. All right, it’s time for another installment of... the Ridonculous Race! *Title sequence plays* Don: Pit and Goku’s big stomachs landed them in the top slot last challenge; so they will be remaining as a team. The others, however, will be randomized. Again. Vegeta and Weiss shoot wicked glances at each other as Don’s computer screen projected the team matchups. Don: All right, we have... Vincent and Lucas! Inkling and Naruto! Ringabel and Satsuki! Katara and Mewtwo! Superman and Deadpool! Vegeta and Segata! Big Daddy and Megaman! Mario and Weiss! Jar Jar and Kyousuke! Superman: Great, just when I thought Bruce was the only one who had to deal with insane clowns. Deadpool: Don’t say Batman’s identity out loud like that, they’ll hear you! Superman: What? How... Who?... Deadpool: And don’t get me wrong, I am happy to see you, but that is legitimate Kryptonite in my pants. Just in case you go beserk. Because, CONTINGENCY PLAN! I’M BATMAN! DANANANANANANANA! As Deapool’s antics continue, Vegeta and Segata approach each other with their arms crossed, holding a stoic expression. They are not amused. Vegeta: Listen here, pathetic human, just because our names can be considered similar does not mean you are in my league, got it? Segeta doesn’t flinch as Don opens the portal. Don: All right, I suggest you get ready to run! The next Don Box is dead ahead, but that doesn’t mean it will be easy to get to! And I really, REALLY insist you run fast, because we don’t exactly have permission to be competing here! Weiss: Wait, wh Don: Pit and Goku! GO! Pit and Goku fly through the portal and instantly find themselves in a massive snowstorm... accompanied by jets flying everywhere and shooting lasers at giant robot camels. Goku: Where is this place? Pit: I... dddddonnnnttttt knooooow, buuuuuut ittttts sooooo cooooooldthhhhhh. Goku: Coldth. I like that name! Let’s go, the box should be dead ahead! As Goku jumps forwards, he stops to see Pit’s wings are frozen. Goku: Fine, I’ll just carry you! But as he bends down to pick up Pit, all the other teams empty out of the portal and trample them into the snow. Goku: Hey, I thought we had more of a head start than that! Don: Yeah, I wanted to give you that, but the show’s lawyers are highly suggesting we get out of here before we get too involved with the whole rebel insurgency thing. Several teams get a quick head start. Big Daddy’s hulking physique allows him to effortlessly charge through the snow with Mega Man in tow, and Katara is also able to move freely as well, allowing their two teams to gain a lead. Weiss: I don’t expect to be carrying both of us, okay? I know my ice, but you have to pull your own weight! Mario: Don’t a-worry! But as Mario heads off, Weiss stares at Vegeta, who is shaking snow out of his boot. Weiss: I hope you know that because we’re no longer on the same team, that I can eliminate you any time I wish! Vegeta: Same to you, sweetheart, but I have no intention of coming in last! Segata: Segatasun Shiro! Vegeta: Ugh, yes, I heard you the first fifteen times. The teams continue on foot, some doing better than others. Superman: This place almost reminds me of the Fortress of Solitude... let’s go, Wade... Wade, what are you doing? The Man of Steel turns to Deadpool, who is frozen in awe and surrounded by pretty pink hearts. Deadpool: I’ve waited my whole life to be here! We can walk! Superman: Are you kidding me! You want to WALK? Deadpool: You just don’t appreciate the classics. Don: It looks like our teams are off! Some quickly, some slowly, but hey, whatever works. Except being slow doesn’t work, so (Yelling at the teams without a speed advantage) GET YOUR REARS IN GEAR!!! Part two: http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MP999/Ridonculous_Race_Episode_4,_part_two Category:Blog posts